plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Flower (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Power Flower (disambiguation). 250px |strength = 3 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Flower Plant |ability = Start of turn: Heal your Hero for 1 for each Flower. |flavor text = Dropped out of Kale University to practice natural medicine. |trait = Strikethrough}} Power Flower is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 3 /5 . It has the Strikethrough trait, and its ability heals the plant hero by 1 for each plant on the field, including it, at the start of every turn. Origins It is based on the Bellis perennis, also known as the common daisy, lawn daisy, or English daisy. Its name is a combination of "power" and "flower," referring to its appearance. It may also be a play on the slogan "Flower power." The Kale University mentioned in its description is a portmanteau of the words "kale," a cabbage which is more closely related to wild cabbage than domestic cabbage, and "Yale University," a university founded in 1701. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Trait:' Strikethrough *'Ability: Start of turn:' Heal your Hero for 1 for each Flower. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Dropped out of Kale University to practice natural medicine. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Rare Strategies With While Power Flower has low strength compared to many other 5-sun cost plants, its health, Strikethrough trait, and ability, is what makes this plant very powerful. Power Flower's high health allows it to take a strong hit from a zombie, guaranteed it does not do more than 5 damage or have the Deadly trait, and fight back to possibly strike another turn. Power Flower synergizes very well with Briar Rose, especially in a flower deck. While Power Flower can heal an immense amount of health each turn, Briar Rose pressures zombies with its ability. This plant also works well with Pepper M.D., as every time Power Flower heals you, Pepper M.D. gains strength and health. However, if you are in a situation where you don't really need to heal, a cheaper alternative to this is , since it costs 1 less sun at the price of 2 less health. Also, since many flowers have low health, keeping them alive is difficult, even with Briar Rose's presence. Boosting or protecting them can remedy this problem. Also, take note that Sneezing Zombie makes Power Flower's ability useless, so if you rely on Power Flower healing you, make sure to remove her from the field. Against Power Flower has a lot of health and can provide some difficulty when dealing with it. Zombies with 5 strength or more should not have a problem destroying it. While in an ideal situation the zombie should survive the attack, it is worth noting that as Power Flower has Strikethrough, it will hit you either way. If Pepper M.D or Briar Rose is also on the field, consider taking them out first, as they are only going to become more powerful if left unharmed. Power Flower is immune to Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, and Rocket Science due to it having 3 strength. However, each class can deal with Power Flower in their own ways. heroes have (Shrink Ray in Rustbolt's case), which can lower Power Flower's strength, in turn making it susceptible to Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, and Celestial Custodian, or they can simply play Knockout. heroes have Rocket Science to pressure your opponent into not boosting Power Flower's strength. heroes have instant-kill tricks like B-flat and Locust Swarm, as well as Nibble, to lower its strength. heroes have Deadly zombies and Bouncing tricks. And finally, heroes can overwhelm it with sheer damage. If you are a Beastly hero, having Sneezing Zombie on the field helps as if she is played, she will weaken Power Flower, and her ability also prevents Power Flower from healing your opponent. Gallery Category:Strikethrough cards Category:Plants Category:Healing plants Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants